darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheep Shearer/Transcript
Starting the Quest *'Fred the Farmer:' What are you doing on my land! You're not the one who keeps leaving all my gates open and letting out all my sheep are you? **'Plyer:' I'm looking for work. ***'Fred the Farmer:' Oh? Well, I could do with a bit of help, since you're offering. ***'Fred the Farmer:' I need to collect some black wool from my sheep and I'd be much obliged if you could shear them for me. While you're at it, spin the wool into balls for me too. ***'Player:' Does it have to be black wool? ***'Fred the Farmer:' Has to be. I'm doing business with some guy after black clothing – something to do with black looking 'cool'. ****'Player:' It takes all sorts, I suppose. *****'Fred the Farmer:' Indeed. So if you bring me twenty balls of black wool, I'm sure I could sort out some sort of payment. ****'Player:' Black clothing cool? I'm not sure that's true. *****'Fred he Farmer:' That's what I thought, but I'm certainly not going to turn down the business. So if you bring me twenty balls of black wool, I'm sure I could sort out some sort of payment. ***'Player:' So, is this a quest? ***'Fred the Farmer:' No, it isn't. It's work. You do what I say, then you get paid. ****'Player:' That doesn't sound very exciting. *****'Fred the Farmer:' Well, what do you expect if you ask a farmer? ****'Player:' I'll take the job. *****'Fred the Farmer:' Good. Hopefully you'll be safe from 'The Thing'! Do you actually know how to shear a sheep? ******'Player:' What do you mean, 'The Thing'? *******'Fred the Farmer:' Well, now, no one has ever seen 'The Thing'. That's why we call it 'The Thing', 'cos we don't know what it is. *******'Fred the Farmer:' Some say it's a black-hearted shape-shifter, hungering for the souls of decent, hardworking folk like me. Others say it's just a sheep. Fred the Farmer: Well, I don't have all day to stand around and gossip. Did you say you knew how to shear sheep? ******'Player:' Of course! *******''Dialogue missing'' ******'Player:' Actually, no, I don't. *******'Fred the Farmer:' Well, you're halfway there already. You have some shears in your inventory. Just use those on a sheep to shear it. *******'Player:' That's all I have to do? *******'Fred the Farmer:' Well, once you've collected some wool you'll need to spin it into balls. *******'Fred the Farmer:' Do you know how to spin wool? ********'Player:' I don't know how to spin wool, sorry. *********'Fred the Farmer:' Don't worry, it's quite simple. The nearest spinning wheel can be found on the first floor of Lumbridge Castle, southeast of here. ********'Player:' I'm something of an expert, actually. *********''Dialogue missing'' Returning without all of the wool With no wool *'Player:' How many more balls of black wool do you need? *'Fred the Farmer:' You need to collect X more balls of wool. *'Player:' I haven't got any at the moment. *'Fred the Farmer:' Ah, well, at least you haven't been eaten. With some wool *'Player:' I have some balls of black wool for you. *'Fred:' Give 'em here then. *''You give X balls of black wool to Fred the Farmer'' *'Player:' That's all I've got so far. *'Fred:' I need X more before I can pay you. *'Player:' Okay, I'll work on it. Using wool on Fred *'Fred the Farmer:' That wool isn't spun. How about you go to a spinning wheel and turn it into a nice ball of wool? Maybe you need me to remind you how to spin wool? Completing the Quest *'Player:' I have some black balls of wool for you. *'Fred the Farmer:' Give 'em here then. *'Player:' That's the last of them. *'Fred the Farmer:' A pleasure doing business with you. You can shear my sheep whenever you want. You could even sell the wool on the Grand Exchange. *'Fred the Farmer:' But that's the white ones only, mind you! *'Fred the Farmer:' Anyways, I guess I'd better pay you. *''Fred gives you some money and teaches you some Crafting techniques.'' Transcript